Nicky's Unaccompanied Minors
by NickyWubbzy57
Summary: 9 kids in an airport without supervision will someone please call security? Based off of Unaccompanied Minors
1. Chapter 1

Nicky arrived home that day overjoyed. "Mom I found a way for Anita and I to spend Christmas with you and Dad even though you can't afford to by us tickets!" Nicky said exited. "What's that?" Brenda asked. "The school is having a field trip to Pennsylvania for a skiing trip over the break and we can take one family member with you," Nicky exclaimed. "Nicky that's wonderful I'll sign you up!" She said. The next morning Nicky was thrilled fo find that ALL his friends where goning too! For the next few days they packed and then the big day came. Brenda brought Nicky, Anita, PaRappa, and Pinto (Parappa's sister) to the airport. After saing their goodbyes and finding the School's line they borded the plane. Soon they reached their first destination (they had to take two planes due to distance). Once they got off they where greeted by a human employee. "So you're the Parlouzer's and the Rappas right?" He asked. "Yeah," they answered. "Well my name is Zach and I'll be taking care of you during your trip follow me," Zach explained. They sat eown at a table and saw a news report of how they where in the middle of a blizzard.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinto and Anita began complaining. "What did you bite your tongues?" Parappa asked. "When our mom's took us to meet Santa we forgot to him that we where going to be in Pennsylvania how will he find us now?" Anita and Pinto asked in unison. "You mean that Santa guy that you're afraid of? He's not even gonna..." Nicky started before the girls gasped. He realized his mistake and finished saying, "Think about forgetting you two the tooth fairy gave him directions!" "Okay," Pinto said. "Nicky this paper says that Santa will be here at 4:29 so if we lived here he would bring me and Pinto new dolls at 4:30!" Anita said. Zach came up to the four and said, "We got a problem follow me." After walking a bit the reached a long hallway and Pinto asked, "Are we going to prison?" "No we're going to have fun with all the other kids who are flying by themselves," said Zach. He opened a door and said, "Welcome to the unaccompanied minors room!" What they saw was utter chaos. Over one hundred kids where all throwing things at each other. Toy's, candy, water bottles, food, and all the works. There where kids having a belch off and other disgusting contests. "Man it's like lord of the flies in here," Nicky said. Two flight attendants came up and said, "Zach we're flight attendants not riot police you've got to find someone else." "Guy's there's no one else this storm is huge, just think of it as a normal passenger load, secure all exits, and discourage anyone from going to the restroom," Zach replied. (anthropomorphic animals don't go to the restroom which is why some get away with not wearing clothes (I know in the first Parappa the Rapper game Parappa went to the rest room just ignore that) Then the two attendants took off and Zach took off trying to reason with them. "I don't think Santa will find us in here!" Pinto said.

Meanwhile Nicky's mother was talking with her sister who lives in Pennsylvania (She took a faster plane). "Judy don't you think this is a little much?" Brenda said referring to all the decorations she had. "Not at all!" Judy smiled. Brenda gave a sigh. "You worry me honey I know that you're worried about the kids but we can have fun," Judy tried to lighten the mood. "How?" Brenda asked. "Well we can decorate more," Judy answered. "NO you don't have any more decorating to do!" Brenda said annoyed. "I have to finish I have six more boxes in the garage," Judy laughed. "This is creepy!" Brenda replied. They turned on the news and over heard a weather report. "This has got to be one of the biggest storms to hit the country in decades we're talking nasty it's already grounded all flight's in and out of the mid-west!" The reporter said. "OH NO THE KIDS!"

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we get on a plane now?" Anita asked. Just then Zach Vanbork came back into the U.M. room. "Alright I can do this kids love me I'm alright," He said. "Excuse me," Nicky said. "Hey come one you'll have fun look at all the kids!" Zach said. "Get us out of here okay," Parappa said. "Why would you want me to do that it's great down here?" Zach asked. Just then Nicky noticed that Amy and Sunny where sitting at a table playing Texas Holdem (Not for money though. For a Hershey bar) The four walked up to the table. Trying to impress Sunny PaRappa thought of a lie. "Ah Texas Holdem Excellent game," PaRappa said. "You play?" Sunny asked surprised. "Only all the time and I win," PaRappa lied. "No you don't," Pinto said. "Yes I do you don't know what your talking about," Parappa lied. Nicky frowned when he saw a kid sitting next to Amy with impressive clothes. "Nice jacket," he said. "Thanks where'd you get that sweater?" He asked Nicky. "Our mom made it for him," Anita responded making them laugh. "We got to take them to get food," Parappa said realizing they where cramping their styles. "NO I WANNA WATCH THEM PLAY CARDS NOODLE HEAD!" Pinto said. "Yeah let them watch noodle head," one girl joked. Amy and Sunny mouthed "sorry". The boys walked away and found, L.J. P.J. and Matt. They talked and over heard their sister's revealing secret's to Amy and Sunny's friends. Hearing this they noticed Zach was being dog piled by 7 kids and took this opportunity to leave. "DID THE DOOR JUST OPEN? I KNOW THE DOOR JUST OPENED I CAN FEEL FRESH AIR!" He shouted. Soon the rest of Nicky and PaRappa's friends left too.

Back with Brenda

"The phone-line at the airport is still down," She said panicking. "Just call Nicky's cell phone," Judy suggested. "He's not getting one until his birthday, I got to call his father," Brenda said. She dialed the number and he answered. "Hi Brenda I'm getting ready to pick up the kids at the airport," Poly said. "The snow outside grounded their flight they're in Missouri right now," She said. "I'll drive all night to get them don't worry," he said.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Nicky and PaRappa went to an airport restaurant and in unison said, "Table for two in the no little sister section." "Aren't you too young to be at an airport by yourselves?" A waitress asked. "No," Nicky responded. Amy and Sunny went shopping and where thrilled to be in a room that smells nice. Little John went in the emergency equipment room. Katy and Paula hopped on two of those security five seat vehicle things. Finally P.J. and Matt went to a store and sang karaoke. But Nicky and PaRappa couldn't pay their bill, and the rest where caught. They all took off, regrouped and tried to escape on the vehicles. But where busted. The security officers brought them Back to the U.M Room. They noticed that no one was there. "Where's my sister?" Nicky and Parappa asked in unison. "They went where all the good little boy's and girls go for Christmas eve. The nearest hotel," a voice said from the room. "Oh so we're going to the hotel?" Nicky asked. "NO!" He said. "We got to get to our sister's they'll be freaked," Nicky and Parappa said. "I'm betting they'll be happy that someone is taking care of them and they don't have to wait on their brothers who abandoned them," He said. "You're staying in here all night." "MR. Porter who'll watch them?" Zach asked. "You will Vanbork, and unless you like unemployment you'll make sure they don't get out," Mr. Porter said. Then he left.

2 hours later

"You're cot's are ready," Zach said leaving to get them. "I got to get out of here. Parappa and I need to get to our sister's or they'll think Santa forgot them," Nicky said. "I have an Idea," Amy said. Once he returned the intercom came on and said, "Zach Vanbork you're wanted at the info desk." Then he left. When he got back he didn't see them hiding, Panicked and left. As the door closed Nicky caught it. Then they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Porter was outraged and had the entire security unit looking for them. L.J. decided that he would find them a Christmas tree and left the airport. "We're not going to see him again are we?" Nicky asked. They went through the baggage convare belt and noticed that the door opened. In came Mr. Porter. "Anyone in here under six feet tall? Anyone not traveling with an adult?" He went around the room trying to find them and tripped over a bag and put it on the belt that led to the unclaimed baggage warehouse. The bad thing was Parappa was in there. When he left Sunny panicked and ran on top of the belt chasing after it. The rest followed on the ground. They reached the warehouse and they where exited. They went around the room trying to find any thing interesting. Parappa found a walkie talkie family pack with eight walkie talkies that could record. Nicky found a guitar. The two found dolls to get their sister's. Amy found and eight track tape player and put on a song. Nicky and Amy danced with each other and the rest of the partners where, Parappa and Sunny, Matt and Paula, and PJ with Katy. Then Mr. Porter and the Security guards along with Zach and they all (Minus Zach) took chase. "It's Christmas eve sir can't you just leave them alone?" Zach asked but he was ignored. They reached the back door and saw the hotel a few thousand yards down. "We need to get down there," Nicky said. "How do you have three four snow mobiles?" Katy asked. They turned around and Nicky bumped his head on a toboggan. "Owl... Hey watch the winter Olympics?" He asked. They ran out with it and Zach came out and asked, "What are you doing?" "We're going down the hill to find our sister's," Parappa said. "Great job now he knows to much," said Matt. They pushed him, and pushed it, and hopped in. As they went down the hill he screamed "HELP!" "Last one down the hill is a fired apple," said Mr. Porter. He and the Security guards all found ride able things and took off after them. "TREE!" Matt warned. They pattled left to avoid it. PJ was asleep as usual and could care less. "Take evasive action boys steer around the trees," Mr. Porter warned. "How do we steer?" One on a grill top asked. Then he crashed into it. "I usually try to avoid cleashays but we got company," Parappa said. "RAMP!" Amy screamed. They all screamed and where sent flying but landed okay. One Guard was riding a tire and when he reached the jump he fell into it and started rolling down the hill. Soon Mr. Porter was the only one left to chase the kids. "This is all wonderful fun but you do realize the amont of trouble you'll be in once I catch you right?" Mr. Porter asked. "Not if I can help it, PADDLE!" Nicky shouted. They all paddle trying to speed up. "You wanna speed up huh OKAY!" Shouted Mr. Porter paddling his canoe. Then his paddle broke and hefell off the edge of the first parkinglot and shouted "I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!"

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

The kids ran inside the hotel and got the room numbers for Nicky and PaRappa's sisters. They pressed and elevator button and Mr. Porter stormed inside. "OKAY NOW I'M MAD!" He said. "Elevator!" Nicky pointed out that it opened. Nicky, Amy, PaRappa, and Sunny walked in. "We'll hold him off," P.J Said. PaRappa gave everyone a walkie talkie and they split up. The four that stayed behind where caught and Mr. Porter said, "Maybe next Christmas will be better." He reached out to grab Paula and Matt said, "Sir I advise you not to do that." "Watch this," he responded grabbing her shoulder. Then she punched him in the private and he said, "Thanks for the tip," and collapsed to the ground. "Perfect now everything hurts," he grunted. And they took off. Mr. Porter gave chase and the four kids banged on every door shouting, "ROOM SERVICE ROOM SERVICE GET YOUR FREE FOOD HERE!" Then they took off. They opened their doors to find Mr. Porter. "There where some kids running wild in the halls and I was trying to stop them. It it wasn't me," He stuttered. "Sounded like you," One adult said. "They're very talented children, I'm just going to find them right, NOW!" He shouted taking off.

Nicky and the other's found the room but no one was in there so they called the other's on a walkie talkie. "We think our sister's are downstairs but we need you to keep busy," Parappa said. "Roger that," Matt said. "It's time for Han Solo and the death star, trust me it's a nerd thing," Matt said to the other three who where all on the stairs. Mr. Porter came barreling up the stair case and the four shouted pretending to hold guns and he said, "You've gotta be kidding me not a star-wars move." He saw that he was back on the same floor. He saw them smiling and knew what they where planning. "Oh no no no no," He freaked out. "Ah-huh," they all said at the same time. "ROOM SERVICE ROOM SERVICE FREE FOOD HERE!" They took off. The doors opened again and one guy grabbed Mr. Porter. "I know this looks bad but," Mr. Porter started. "Now so do you," The man said punching his face.

The kids regrouped and saw Parappa and Nicky's sister's sleeping. They gave them the dolls they had and whispered, "Merry Christmas." Mr. Porter arrived be hind them and told them to march.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you taking us to the U.M. room?" Nicky asked. "No I wouldn't do that to you on Christmas," Mr. Porter said. "You'll all be happier here in your own private rooms," He finished. "Private rooms?" Amy asked. "You don't expect me to let you stay together and plan your next assault on me and my air-port," He said. "It's my air-port and I," PaRappa said. "Get this Strunken White, me and my air-port is correct. One other thing," Mr. Porter said. "I'll be watching your every move on camera, they'll be guards posted outside your door if you find your way out of here I'll be the first to congratulate you and admit defeat because you'll have accomplished THE IMPOSSIBLE!" And just like that he locked the doors on them.

"Hey guys," Nicky spoke into his walkie talkie. "I'm sorry all your Christmas's have to be ruined because of Parappa and I, I just want to say I had a really good time and we make a pretty awesome family," He finished. "It's fine," Amy said. Then Nicky noticed something. "Do you guys have vents in your ceiling?" Nicky asked. "Yeah," they all responded. "Remember how these Walkies can record and loop 30 seconds of video?" He asked. "Oh yeah!" PaRappa perked up. "He won't know if he doesn't see what we're doing," Matt said. So they recorded 30 seconds of them sitting or walking around their rooms and then tied the walkies to the cameras with their passenger key things and climbed out of the vents. They all crawled until PaRappa turned. "Where are you going?" Sunny asked. "I think the food court's this way few hundred yards and we'll be OUT!" Parappa shouted that last bit due to the vent breaking under him. "PARAPPA!" They shouted. "Hey guy's I told you I'd get you out of there!" Parappa said trying to lighten the mood. "Whoa this must be where Mr. Porter hid all the Christmas decorations," Amy said. They climbed down from the vents, then left the room with Santa hats. Then who should show up but LITTLE JOHN WITH A CHRISTMAS TREE! They told each other about the other's journeys. Nicky had an idea. They set up all the decorations and arranged for all the children at the air-port to receive presents. Eventually The batteries ran dry and Mr. Porter realized he'd been tricked and gave up. He found Nicky wandering around and said, "I guess I owe you a congratulations." "We're not up to anything bad I promise," Nicky started, "and we got you something. Sorry you have to work on Christmas." Nicky gave him a snow globe and walked away.

To be concluded.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning soon came and All the U.M.'s came back from the hotel and saw what the nine had done. Anita and Pinto ran to their brothers hugging them. Then who should show up but Mr. Porter in a Santa costume. He spent the morning giving away presents and then Nicky's dad appeared behind him. "DAD!?" Nicky jumped. "You drove from Pennsylvania in a blizzard for us?" Nicky asked. "Of course I did I'm your dad," Poly said. Nicky and Anita hugged him. They left the airport and took Parappa and Pinto with them. Once they where in Pennsylvania they managed to regroup with the school and they had a great skiing trip.

The end.


End file.
